Valentines Finn
by The Goliath Beetle
Summary: Getting the girl of his dreams is harder than Finn thought it would be, and when is Aerrow going to ask Piper out? Are they going to have dates for Valentines Day? Especially if the day before Valentines is Friday the thirteenth. A/P F/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Valentines Finn_

**Heather05 and I have decided to write a funny story. Well, we don't own the storm hawks, and all the pairings are IMPLIED. **

_Finn's POV_

Usually, when I lay on the bed staring into space, it's a bad sign. Firstly, because if I can see space by just looking up, it means my ceiling is missing, and we're way too high above the Atmos . Secondly, it means I'm bored. And when I'm bored, I notice things. Like for instance, today's date. It happens to be a Friday the thirteenth.

Some of you may ask, 'so what's the big deal if it's Friday the thirteenth?' Well, the answer would be that it's considered the most unlucky day in the year, also, Stork always has a nervous breakdown because he's a superstitious goat.

When Stork has a nervous breakdown, he hyperventilates, yells, pulls his hair, and manages to hurt at least one of us with his hands flying all over like that. It's actually pretty entertaining. Especially if Aerrow gets slapped in the face, like last year…oh god that was funny! Hey, if I get lucky, Stork's probably having a breakdown right now!

Jumping up from the bed, I run out to the bridge. As I suspected, well, I didn't actually suspect until I saw, Aerrow was reading, Piper was doing some weird navigation crap, Junko was being Junko, with a sandwich the size of the Condor's windscreen, Radarr was…frankly, Radarr wasn't doing anything. He wasn't even in the bridge.

But the sight of Stork was disappointing. He wasn't having a nervous breakdown. Which is ironic, really. Well, then, I guess it's time to work my magic. "Hey Stork!" I said cheerfully, putting an arm around his shoulder. He looked at me disdainfully, before wriggling away and spraying himself where I had touched him.

"What do you want now, Finn?" Man, why does Stork always have that dead voice? I can't wait to put some life in it!

"Watcha doin'?"

"Flyin' the Condor."

"Hey!" I pointed right behind Stork, in mock horror. "Is that a mind worm? Oh dude, it is!" It's just so satisfying when you see Storks eyes pop out!

"Where?' he turned around frantically, pulling out a dozen sprays out of nowhere. I think he keeps them hidden in his shirt.

"There! There! It slipped inside the Condor's controls!" I pointed at all of the controls, and Stork believed me. This is so my day!

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" he yelled, and then he squealed like a little girl! This time, however, Aerrow came to his rescue.

"Kill what!?" he cried out in alarm. Piper, too, was behind him.

"Stork! It's there, on your shoulder!"

"What!" yelled Stork, with a crazed look in his eyes; he tried to brush off the 'mind worm', but ended up spinning desperately in circles. All the while, screaming. I couldn't hold back my laughter. Aerrow or Piper couldn't even get a word through to the Merb!

"What is he talking about, Finn?" asked Junko, looking rather confused. He had a piece of spinach in between his teeth! It made me laugh even harder.

"STORK HAS MIND WORMS! STORK HAS MIND WORMS!" I yelled.

"Gah! Aerrow!" Piper cried, as Aerrow was accidentally punched in the nose in Stork's freaked out state. Aerrow staggered backwards clutching his nose with both his hands. YES! Nothing could get better! Radarr, who had just entered the bridge, leapt on Stork's shoulder, and tried to get him to calm down .This, of course, only made Stork panic more.

"SKY MONKEY GERMS! GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!" he shrieked and wrenched Radarr off his shoulder and dropped him on the controls.

There was a jolt as the Condor lurched. Uh-oh. Then a loud noise of a hundred crates falling off the airship. Uh-oh times two!

"That sounds like a hundred supply crates containing about a hundred and fifty pies, twenty four lasagnas, packets of butter and flour, fruits, veggies, and toiletries are falling off the Condor," said Junko, counting off on his fingers. All of us stared at him. And, oh yeah, Radarr's jaw dropped. "What?" he said. "I have sharp ears."

"That's three months supplies of…well, supplies!" cried Piper.

"Fallen off the Condor!?" Aerrow peered through the windscreen. "Oh crap."

Okay, so maybe this day is a _little_ bit unlucky.....

Stork started to pulls his hair and scream. Yes! I had achieved it. Stork's infamous nervous breakdown. And the Finnster owned it!

Radarr screeched as he was head butted and thrown across the room by Stork. He landed on his paws and scampered away. Only, of course, to be stopped by me.

"Where are you going'?" I said in my evil yet smooth tone. "I have a job for you."

I held up Radarr's ear and whispered my plan. His eyes narrowed slyly, then he nodded, rubbing his hands together in ecstasy, a devilish grin on his face.

"Got it? Go!" Radarr ran off to the hangar, while I went to get my guitar. Aerrow was soooooo going to lose his temper! Oh man, I rule!

I can almost imagine Aerrow yelling his head off…I grabbed my guitar and went to Piper's lab. There has to be something here…finding what I was looking for, a pearly white crystal, I ran back out to the bridge. Where do I get such GREAT ideas from? Must be my awesome charisma!

Oh the sight! This was magnificent! Piper was trying to pull Stork off Aerrow, who was getting beaten to death by that book he was reading; Junko was trying to snatch the book from Stork's hands, and succeeded to tear a page from the tome. His eyes went wide when he saw the page.

"Ooh Finn! Look, it's a cookbook!"

"What?" I ran to him, grabbing the page from his hands.

Yeah, it was a cookbook. I read "'How to make the sweetest, fluffiest, chocolate cakes.' Man…this is so sad. Aerrow, the only one to have defeated Dark Ace in battle, youngest sky knight ever and son to legendary warrior Lightning Strike…reading a book which has the words 'sweetest fluffiest'?" this is sooo blackmail material! I carefully pocketed the page.

Radarr scampered into the bridge and gave me an impatient whine. "Oh yeah, here," I handed him the crystal. He gave me a thumbs-up and ran back to the hangar.

Piper yelped as she was thrown off Stork and landed on her back. I stepped away.

"Finn," said Junko, "what are you doing?" he asked as he helped Piper up.

"Yeah Finn," added Piper, looking raged "_what are you doing?_"

"Quote Stork," I replied. "Savin' the world with my rock." As the words left my mouth, I began to play the guitar and singing.

"_Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_

_We're the storm hawks and we're coming to town,_

_And we might stop by, so don't you frown!_

_And then you'll seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Aerrow makes cakes!_

_Stork's mad,_

_All the others are crazyyyyyyyy!_

_And here comes the great chorus!_

_EXCEPT FOR FINN!_

_AS IN, THE FINN,_

_FINN-STER BABY!"_I chanted along to the music. This, my friends, is the true beauty of music. You leave this world and get transported to a place entirely different. Just like a sci-fi movie. And this place is all about the art, and meant for only those who love music. Yes, my friends, this is the place I'd like to call, 'The Finnster's bachelor pad.'

"SHUT UP!" the guitar was yanked out of my hands. "SHUT UP!"

"Piper, I just-" I froze. "No DON'T!" I yelled. Too late. Piper held the guitar out of the open windows and let go.

"NO BABY NO NO!"I cried kneeling to the floor, but my lovely guitar, she had a name: Tammy. Tammy fell to the wastelands. Radarr ran into the bridge, giving me a grin. I sighed. Friday the Thirteenth....... of February. Wait…

"OH CRAP! TOMORROW'S VALENTINES DAY AND I DON'T HAVE A DATE!" There was silence in the bridge. Aerrow took this moment to escape from Stork and stand next to Piper.

"Oh yeah!" said Aerrow. "It is!"

Tomorrow was Valentines Day; I didn't have a date. Could this get any worse?

Ok. Don't answer that last bit. Because when Aerrow faces my expertise, he may just end up shoving me off the condor.

But hey! I'm still the Finn-Man, any girl will not only die for a date with me, but also faint due to my very presence! Oh yeah!

Bring on the babes! I'm ready!

**This chapter is just for you to know what's going on; it will get funnier as is goes along. Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Valentines Finn

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**Heather05: Here's the second chapter**

**Pluvia: We hope you like it!**

**Heather05: It's way better than the first. **

**Pluvia: According to us. **

**Heather05: We'll shut up now.**

_Review Replies:_

_FamousFi- Thanks, here's the update!_

_Smartkitty314- Thank you!_

_Midnight-Rose-Dew- Yeah, Christmas is, but this idea just came to me. The whole Aerrow/cookbook bit was just because I was sick of Aerrow being all 'ultimate hero' and stuff._

_The Rose of the Rush-Thanks, here's the update!_

**Well..... Here we go!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Finns POV.**

It's still Friday the thirteenth. I'm still bored. And to top it all.... It's raining outside.

Talk about bad luck.

How in the world will I find a date in this weather? Oh... wait! I know! I'm the Finnster. The gals come to Finn, not the other way around!!

I'm just wondering how they will find me in all this rain.....

I put my hand in my pocket and pull the little piece of paper out. '_How to make the world's sweetest, fluffiest cake....'_It read.

Aerrow is going to be the 'world's fluffiest sky Knight 'If I hand this over to the 'WORLD TELEVISION PUBLICATIONS' Network, better known as 'WTP TV.' But I've got a better plan for now.

Oh yeah, Aerrow is sooo unaware about his DOOM! And Radarr is in on it too. Oh, but I'm the brain of it.

Aerrow came down to the hangar, where I was sitting.

"Finn?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

I quickly shoved the paper into my pocket. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

Aerrow's eyes widened. He looked at me in shock and then his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Who the heck are you and what have you done to Finn?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I said as he started laughing. I'll let him laugh now, because he'll be crying later.

"Okay Finn. I'll leave you alone." Aerrow said in between laughing fits. "But if you need a whack on the head, I'll be first in line!" Saying this, he walked off towards the insides of the Condor, wiping his eyes, as if he was laughing himself to tears.

I was about to shout back a few swears at him, but then the distress alarm suddenly went off.

Oh crap. Not now! What will I do if some girl pops into here when I'm not there! Just then all the Storm Hawks except Stork came running to the hangar.

"Got to go to the wastelands of Terra Atmosia," Stork said through the intercom.

"Oh great," I said. Just my luck, eh? But at least my plans for Aerrow will be complete.

"Hey," said Piper addressing all of us. "Have any of you guys seen my Mythopian crystals?"

Everyone but me stared at her with their eyebrows raised. I was glaring at Radarr, who slapped his forehead. Oh wow. He forgot to keep them back.

"Oh, right," Piper said rolling her eyes. "They are white crystals about this big." She held her hands three inches apart from each other.

"Nope," Aerrow said, confused.

"Never did see them, never want to," Stork said through the intercom. Piper put an arm on her waist, and made an 'authoritative-fake-but-angry-cough'.

"What?" Stork said, I swear I could almost imagine him raising his arms in surrender. "Mythopians died of the Keklyon epidemic!" I don't know what that had to do with a crystal, but I decided not to ask.

"Okay, Stork," Junko said. "I understand."

"I don't know what the 'keklon' epidemic...." Piper was cut short by Stork.

"It's Keklyon, as in 'Keck-lee-on'. It's a disease where your face goes all....."

"Stork!" everybody shouted at once.

"OK! OK!" he said. There was a screech of a mic going off was heard.

"I don't even want to know what it is." Piper said shaking her head, as if she wanted to get the thought out. Lucky for me she forgot about the crystals.

I watched as Aerrow went and sat on his skimmer.

YES. Phase 1: complete.

I sat on my skimmer and Junko opened the door. We all flew out of the Condor.

It was raining cats and dogs. Two seconds out in the rain, and I was already soaked to my skin. I had to squint to get a proper view ahead of me.

We flew for about three minutes before Junko shouted, "Right about here, guys!"

"Okay," Aerrow said, and then we all dived down on our skimmers.

Below us, I thought I saw a figure jumping up and down waving their hands about, to catch our attention. Next to the figure lay a skimmer, all bashed up.

I and Junko were the first to land. I looked at the person in front of us. Or should I say, I looked at the girl in front of us. She had long brown hair, which she wore in a pigtail. She also had the prettiest features that I had ever seen. I was dumbstruck.

She saw us and ran forwards. She was wearing a tiny and tight black halter top, which revealed her midriff, and a pair of blue jeans, which were ripped at the knees.

"Thank you so much for coming!" the girl said. "I ran out of energy crystals during flight, and then my skimmer crashed."

"Oh," Piper said, after she had landed. Piper was the only one off her skimmer. "You must be freezing."

"You have no idea," muttered the girl.

She looked about all of the team members, and then at me. I ran a hand through my wet hair.

…But then she just looked back at the others and then said, "Oh, I'm Valentine, by the way."

Valentine.

Perfect.

She is the one, and I'm sure of it.

"Nice name!" Piper replied. "I'm Piper, this is Aerrow, Junko, Radarr.." One by one they said hi to Valentine.

"And this is Finn," Piper competed.

"Hey..." I said, in my best voice. She smiled.

Wow. My heart skipped.

"We could take your skimmer back to the Condor and get it fixed." Junko said happily.

"Yeah! I would love another female to accompany me!" Piper said happily.

"Really? That would be...... WAIT!" she said. We all jumped. "Did you just say 'The CONDOR'?"

"Uh... Yes...." Junko frowned, "Is something wrong?"

She slapped her forehead. "Aerrow, Piper, Stork, Junko, and Radarr!" she squealed in joy. "YOU ARE THE STORM HAWKS!!!!" She jumped up and down.

I cleared my throat loudly. She looked at me and said "Oh yeah, you too!"

I smiled. Ha. I knew I was famous. Then she said, "Fawn, right?"

Aerrow coughed sarcastically, and Piper snorted.

"Uh... Its Finn not Fawn..." I muttered.

"Oh," she said, and then turned to Junko with a flirtatious look. "Ooh, so you're a wallop..."

How…? What ...? Where...?

That had to be a slight slip of tongue. I mean, nobody forgets my name.... Do they?

And why is she all over JUNKO!??

Jealousy swept all throughout me.

**Aerrow's POV**

Stork and Junko attached chains on Valentine's skimmer, and then clipped the chains on mine and Piper's skimmers. Piper was so sweet to that girl. She is always sweet, isn't she?

I smiled as me and Piper towed Valentine's skimmer to the condor. I was drenched, but I practically didn't care.

Valentine, as I could see, was very uncomfortable, because she was sitting with Finn.

Poor girl. I pity her.

Speaking of Finn, He's been acting really strange today....

We finally reached the Condor and Stork and Junko took Valentine's skimmer off to repair it.

Piper happily took Valentine to show her around the Condor. I'm glad that Valentine came. She made Piper happy, so I'm happy too.

Finn and Radarr were talking in whispers.... Or should I say, Finn was talking while Radarr was listening. And for some reasons, the two were taking glances in my direction.

I ignored Finn. As usual.

I took my shirt off because it was soaked, and I was quite aware about how particular Stork was about 'wet stuff inside the Condor'.

I was sitting on my skimmer as I gave my shirt a wring. I watched as the water from my shirt came pouring down.

I dropped it the ground and got up.

Or at least tried to do so...

For some reason I couldn't move an inch.

What the-?

I struggled for some time and then I heard a sly giggle. Just one word crossed my mind.

Finn.

I saw him run over to pick my shirt before I got it back. But instead of grabbing the shirt, I caught that good for nothing idiot by the collar.

"You ... have some explaining to do..." I said dangerously.

Finn just laughed harder.

"YES! IT WAS ME!!!" He said hysterically. "I GLUED YOU TO YOUR SKIMMER!"

"You stinking little......." I was about to let out a chain of swear words, but then I heard someone clear their throat.

I and Finn both turned our head towards the source.

Oh crap.

Piper stood there, looking shocked. She looked at me, grabbing Finn by the collar.

I dropped Finn to the ground. He quickly got up and ran towards his skimmer.

After about a few seconds of wide eyed staring, her expression changed to one which was hurt.

"Are you two......kinda...?" Piper said still standing at the same place she entered from.

At first I wondered what she meant ... But then it struck me.

She didn't see me threaten to murder Finn.... She saw me holding him by the collar two inches from my face..... Without a shirt on.....

She thought we were…WHAT THE HELL!!

"NO! NO! I am NOT GAY!!" I said trying to convince her.

Finn burst out in laughter at this. Piper looked at me and then her expression lightened. PHEW.

"Any way.... Aerrow, I need a hand in the kitchen, Come on," she said.

OH man....

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?????

* * *

**SO...?????**

**REVIEW! Please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Heather05: Chapter three, people!**

**Pluvia: Here we go!**

_Review Replies:_

_Smartkitty-Thanks, we'll try our best!_

_The Rose of the Rush-Thanks_

_Amethyst-God help Cyclonia if Finn replaced the Dark Ace! Lol. If Aerrow was an actual 'ultimate hero' he'd be a Gary Stu. Yeah, I agree, Aerrow's useless with girls, it's fun to make him suffer. *evil laugh*_

_Midnight-Rose-Dew-Thanks! Yeah, poor Valentine. Hmmm…how will Aerrow get un-stuck? You'll just have to read on and find out!_

_Anne-Thanks!_

_Sapphearceskyy-I hope I got your spelling right! We're glad we made your day/night._

_

* * *

  
_

**Aerrow's POV**

"Er…what?" I asked, hoping I'd heard wrong. Piper sighed.

"I need some help in the kitchen, Aerrow. I want Valentine to feel at home, and making two cakes is hard work."

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. "Er…erm…er…" I stuttered. Finn and Radarr were laughing so hard they were crying, and Piper was paying them no attention. "Piper…I…" I sighed. If I said no, Piper would be upset, and if I said yes, I was doomed. It was a die-or-die situation. I chose die. "Sure, Piper, I'll help." Finn and Radarr stopped laughing, paused for a second, and began laughing again.

I can't believe I was doing this! Taking a deep breath and preparing for my demise, I started my skimmer. "Aerrow," asked Piper. I knew this was coming. "What are you doing?" I turned my skimmer towards the steps leading to the bridge. Piper understood.

"YOU'RE GOING TO _DRIVE_ TO THE BRIDGE!?" Emphasis on the 'drive', I thought.

I quickly said the first excuse that came to my mind. I made my eyes puppy-dog like and hugged the handles of my convertible. "I have this sudden urge to be with my skimmer!" I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT! Piper stood purely dumbstruck, her eyes wide and confused.

Finn and Radarr shrieked. Note to self: Ban Radarr from going to the Terra of giant bananas. Clutching their sides and clutching each other for support, the hobbled past me, howling in laughter and heading upstairs, leaving me alone with Piper, half naked and stuck to my skimmer. They're going to die.

"Erm, Aerrow…?" she asked in her best, 'I-need-an-explanation' voice.

I ignored her and continued climbing the steps with my skimmer. I guess Piper was too shocked to say a thing.

_Bump! Bump! Bump! _My skimmer hit the stairways and the walls of the Condor. I knew the noise was going to alert-

Stork came barging to the steps, looking irritated. He took one look at me and the skimmer, and yelled, "MIND WORM INFESTATION! AERROW HAS MIND WORMS!" and ran away.

Silence.

"Aerrow, you want to tell me what happened?" Piper asked. There was no point lying.

"Finn." That one word made Piper smirk. "Finn stuck me to my skimmer." At this, Piper burst out laughing. "Hey!" I complained. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm sorry, sorry," she said between laughs. "So that's where my Mythopian Crystals went." Then she stopped abruptly, her eyes narrowing. "So that's where my Mythopian crystals went," this time, her voice was filled with fury.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

After my awesome prank on Aerrow, Radarr and I had the parting of the ways, he went to eat the berries for berry-blitz, and I went looking for my one and true love.

"…and that's how I learned to make the best ham sandwiches in the land!" There, that was her in the kitchen. I was about to enter, when I heard two voices, one was a good-hearted laugh, the other was a dead, morbid voice.

"Haha! That's funny!"

"Do you know how many germs one slice of ham has?"

What were Stork and Junko doing with my girl!? I barged into the room. "Have no fear, the Finn-Man is here!"

They looked at me in awe. What else would they look at me in? I half expected Valentine to scream, "Oh Finn! My Finn! Save me from these _people_!"

Instead, Valentine said, "Oh. Okay, anyway, as I was saying…" she turned to Junko and put a hand on his shoulder. "Instead of putting mustard, he put barbeque!" And all three of them burst out laughing.

Huh, I didn't know Stork laughed. And what was so funny? inside joke? "Er…Valentine, how about I show you my room?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She went bright red. HA! I KNEW SHE'D BREAK EVENTUALLY! Seriously, who could resist me?

"Actually, Fawn, I-"

Fawn!? "It's _FINN_, it's not that hard to remember, like, the locomotive organs of a fish. Finn! FINN!"

"Oh, sorry Fawn- I meant, Finn! But er…"

"Excellent!" I grabbed her arm and towed her to my room.

* * *

**Aerrow's POV**

"Right!" declared Piper, Mythopian crystals are very powerful, you're stuck there for ever." We were in my room, I was on my skimmer, Piper sat on my bed.

"For ever!? But, I can't just-"

"Unless we melt the skimmer, but then you risk losing your butt." This conversation was going nowhere.

"We're not going to do any such thing," I said angrily. Then, a golden idea struck me. Only my pants were stuck to the skimmer, not my butt. What if… "Hey Piper, hand me a shirt from the closet would you?" The door was wide open, we didn't bother to close it.

"Sure," said Piper, making her way to my closet and taking out tow identical shirts. "Which one, Aerrow?" I rolled my eyes.

"Piper!" I muttered. She grinned the most amazingly captivating smile. I found myself staring into her lovely golden eyes.

"Oh!"

Both our heads turned to the door, where Valentine and Finn were standing. Finn said, "Oooh….sorry we butt into your makeout session."

"FINN!" screamed Piper, I could see her blush through her dark skin. I was pretty sure my skin matched my hair. Finn smirked and Valentine gave an apologetic look before being dragged off by Finn.

Awkward silence.

"Erm…" I mumbled.

"Yeah…here!" she quickly handed me my shirt. I wore it.

"Er, Piper…" I started. "You're…you're…you're a girl!" I blurted out. Why did I say that? Am I an idiot or what?

"Huh? What-" then she blushed, getting my plan for freedom. "Oops, sorry." She headed out and closed the door behind her.

I sighed. This was the most embarrassing day in my life. I pulled my self out of my pants and quickly changed. Then, fully dressed (Thank god, finally!) I stared at my skimmer. How was I going pull my pants off the switchblade?

Who cares? I was free!! And Finn was going to pay! There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in, now?" it was Piper.

"Yeah, come on in!" She walked in cautiously. The skimmer was taking most of the place in my room. She squeezed past the convertible, and stopped so close to me that I could lean in and smell her hair. That's when I decide to ask.

"Hey Piper, you know what tomorrow is, right?"

She shook her head, "International Relations Day?" WHAT?

"No."

"Saturday?"

"Yeah, but no."

"My great-great-great-great Grand mother's birthday?" _Excuse me? Finn made a whole announcement about being date-less for tomorrow!_

"No, actually, it's Val-"

Just then the door flew open to reveal-"VALENTINE!" I shouted in mock joy.

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting, but Junko just told me he's starved."

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute," I muttered, my anger rising.

"Okay," she grinned and closed the door.

"Yeah Aerrow," asked Piper asked, "You were saying?"

"Never mind…" _the moment's gone, anyway._

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I sat next to Valentine on the couch. Just as I was about to say something to her, Stork began wiping the periscope with a cloth. "You know how many germs are there on a square inch of area?" he asked, apparently mesmerized in his job of cleaning.

"Not really," said Valentine.

"I don't think I want to know," I said.

"I've heard you can fit a million bacteria on a fingernail," said Junko. Stork stopped wiping, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Stork slowly turned to Junko, "what?" he asked fearfully. Junko didn't answer. "I NEED A SAFETY SUIT!" yelled Stork. Junko leapt up.

"I have an astronaut suit," he said. Stork's eyes filled with tears.

"My best friend!" the merb stated. Junko took Stork to his room to give him the suit.

Finally alone with Valentine! As I was about to say something to her, she spoke, "Are they…you know…normal?"

They say, 'Carpe' Diem', it means 'seize the say'. "Oh yeah, they're not normal. Stork fell on his head when he was born and Junko's just born like that."

"What?! That's horrible. I'm going to see if they need any help!" she announced and flounced off.

What?

So much for 'seize the day.' I suddenly ran after her. "Valentine, wait, they're my friends, maybe I should talk to them." I caught her down the hall.

"Fine," she looked sad. I grinned.

"Thanks." I ran to Junko's room.

When I entered, Stork was wearing his spacesuit. "Junko, where did you get that?" I asked curiously.

"I got it in a garage sale."

"Yeah, this is perfect," said Stork.

"Listen," I said firmly, "keep away from Valentine. Both of you."

Junko nodded slowly. He didn't probably know that he was flirting with her. Stork….

"Gee, man. Why would I go too close to her, she's a _girl_…. She has girl germs." Stork shuddered at the thought. Was this guy even fifteen? Or was he gay? I didn't want to know.

"Now," muttered Stork, "If you don't mind, I have a cleaning ritual."

"What?" asked Junko. Only one phrase got my mind: Uh-Oh.

* * *

Valentine heard two loud screams from Junko's room and a puff of what looked like green smoke or gas billowed out the open door. Valentine gasped as Junko and Fawn -…Finn, came running past her, with some kind of alien thing in a spacesuit came running after them with two evil smelling spray bottles.

"Stork?" she asked. With a wild roar, he charged at her with the sprays. She shrieked as she was sprayed with whatever he was spraying her with. The putrid smell of the spray was overpowering. Faintly, she heard Aerrow.

"What in Atmos?" he cried. Stork suddenly stopped assaulting her with the sprays and looked at Aerrow, who was standing in front of Finn.

"INCOMING!" Finn yelled and dashed into Aerrow's room. Piper ran out. Stork charged.

Dramatically, Piper cried, "AERROW NO!" and pushed him out of the way.

Aerrow fell aside saw Piper, cornered, her hands covering her face from her inevitable fate. Aerrow felt the world in slow motion as he yelled, "NOOOOOO!" But it was too late. Piper's horrified scream filled the air as Stork's hand pressed slowly down on the spray.

Time seemed to have stopped as Piper's scream hung in the Condor, and Aerrow's cry for Piper stilled tingled in the sky knight's throat. His hand was outstretched towards a helpless Piper.

"What are you doing?" Valentine put a hand on her hip. The speed of time returned to normal, Aerrow's hand was outstretched to Piper as Stork suddenly stopped spraying her.

"Uhh, we thought if we do it in slow motion, it would add more to the dramatic effect," answered Stork.

"Oh," said Junko. "That's why you were doing everything so slowly. Yeah…that makes sense."

Finn slapped his forehead and checked the time.

11.40am

Huh, Friday the Thirteenth had just started.

* * *

**Pluvia: Sooo??**

**Heather: Incase you didn't realise, in those dramatic action movies, a lot of the scenes are done in slow motion, and the whole 'Stork spraying Piper as Aerrow yelled,' is in slow motion, just like the movies. **

**Pluvia: Thank Hollywood. **

**Heather: Hahaha!**

**Pluvia: Well, that little REVIEW button needs some love. **

**Heather: Well, go on, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**Heather: Sorry for the Delay.... hehe.... [smiles sheepishly]**

**Pluvia: Seems like you got a LAZY stroke!**

**Heather: *rolls eyes* I am not lazy...**

**Pluvia: *raises eyebrow***

**Heather: We have a test coming next weekend!! *****fakes hyperventilating***

**Pluvia: okay, okay,****now, on with Chapter Four.**

**Heather: PS: You may notice the difference in the writing pattern of each chapter, because I and Pluvia are alternating it. Eg- Ch 1; Pluvia , Ch2; me... and so on.**

**Pluvia: True, but the rough draft for each chapter was made by us both.**

_Sapphearceskyy - Can we call you Saph? We're honored you like it that much. Thanks for pointing out the grammatical mistakes. We'll do out best to make sure that doesn't happen again!_

_Midnight-Rose-Dew - Yeah, I hope they survive too. Glad you liked it, thanks for your review!_

_The Rose of the Rush - That part seems to be really popular. Lol. Glad you like Valentine and the chapter! Thanks for your review!_

_Smartkitty314 - Thanks!_

_Anne - Wow, you like it that much? Thank you so much. Here's the update!_

_Amethyst - *evil laugh* Friday the Thirteenth...A nightmare...*another evil laugh* that's the point! Lol. Thanks for the review! Here's the update. _

* * *

**Normal POV**

1.45PM

Radarr , as usual, hopped over to the kitchen to get some food. The little sky monkey was extremely happy with the fulfilment of Finn's job. Aerrow was his buddy, but sometimes, Radarr thought that a little fun could never hurt.

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen.... he spotted something. He bent down and picked up the Golden coloured thing. It was a feather. Radarr was confused. Where could this have come from....? He thought about it, pondering his little brain... and at the exact moment, he heard a noise that sent him a cold shiver down his spine.

He froze. He heard the noise again, but this time it was right behind him. He gulped, took a slow, deep breath and turned around.

His eyes widened with terror. Instant Karma.

* * *

**Aerrow's POV**

It's nearly time for lunch, so I and Piper are deciding what to make. "We should make something good....it IS Valentine's first voyage on the Condor," Piper said to me. "We don't want her to puke do we?" Piper said that line in an unsure way, as if she was clarifying with herself.

I smiled. "Don't worry; she'll like your food. I swear it. You're a good cook." Piper smiled nervously, and looked towards Valentine, who was sitting on the couch, further away from us. Piper's smile turned upside down.

"I hope it turns out edible." She flipped through my cook book, desperately. I sighed. How do I get her to stop worrying about such a small thing? I was about to hold her hand to comfort her, but then I thought twice about it. I can't even get the guts to TOUCH her. HOW am I going to ask her OUT?

I habitually, buried my face in my palms. I felt pathetic. May be I SHOULD have taken those lessons that Finn offered to me.... "Oh Aerrow !" I heard Piper say, all of a sudden. "Don't get yourself worked up! With you helping me, I'm sure Valentine will adore the food! I was just being stupid." I lifted my face to her, feeling confused. I straightened my expression quickly and replied.

"Uh... yeah Piper. You're right." There was no use telling her what I was REALLY thinking about.

We went back to deciding what to cook. Just then I heard a weird noise... "Uh... Piper..? Did you just say 'eep' ?" I asked her. Piper looked at me with a sceptic look on her face.

"Umm.... '_eep'_?" she repeated, in a tone that screamed out 'what-a-weirdo'. I mentally slapped myself.

"Uh... nothing," I said quickly

I looked around the hall. I saw Junko playing with his little teddy bear, Stork, still in that ridiculous space suit, spraying something on the windshield, Finn, desperately trying to catch Valentine's attention, by flexing his muscles in front of the couch.

I shook my head and turned back to the book. May be I'm going mad. At that exact moment, I heard the noise again, but this time, everyone did. I stood up, looking alarmed. So did everyone else. That was definitely a high pitched scream. I looked at every one, placing a finger on my lips, indicating them to stay quiet. I reached for my blades and couldn't find them. _Damnit! I took them off when I changed my shirt._ I looked around and walked ahead, picking up the first thing I saw, for defence. I didn't look to see what it was.

I walked to wards the door of the hall. I lifted the thing in my hand. Wait a sec...... "A rubber duck!?" I mouthed to the others. _Probably Junko's. _Piper signalled me to move on. There was no going back now. If the worst happened and Dark Ace showed up, he'd die of laughter so that would be one less Cyclonian to deal with. I stood next to the door and poked my hand out, with the rubber ducky in it. When nothing happened.... I pressed the duck by a fraction.... 'SQUEAK' ....... it went. Immediately I saw a blue streak zoom past my feet, making me trip.

From behind me I heard stork squeal. "GET THIS SKY MONKEY OFF MY EYES!!!" I immediately got up and looked at stork. Radarr was perched up on his head.

"No, Radarr!!" Piper shouted, because just then, in panic, Stork started to spray the whole room, frantically. The whole room was filled with a foul smelling white fog. I heard Finn scream, and then there was a shower of soft stuff from above my head. I heard Piper scream. That was when I lost my cool.

"PIPER!!" I shouted for her. I couldn't stop coughing. I could hear Junko shout for his rubber ducky. More of the soft stuff fell. I picked one off from my hair. It was a golden feather! Where did that come from? I heard Piper cough. I moved myself through the chaos and I found her on the floor. "Piper! Are you ok?" I asked her. She straightened herself and then widened her eyes.

"LOOK OUT AERROW!" she was pointing to something behind me. I glanced behind and noticed something flying towards us. I wrapped my arms around her, to shield her from whatever that was coming. She screamed again as the thing zoomed from above our heads. I unwrapped myself from around her and stood up. The whole room was Chaotic! Almost everyone was either screaming or running. I heard a strange noise at that moment. But I wasn't the only one.

"WAIT A SECOND!!" Valentine shouted as she got up from her crouched position. I saw her run towards the source of the noise. Stork was still spraying, Radarr was still clinging, Junko was still searching, Piper was still crouching, and Finn was still hiding. And to top it all, everyone was screaming.

"PEOPLE!" I Valentine's shout silenced all of us. And Radarr jumped off Stork's head, thus ceasing Stork's stood there with something in her hand. "Ahem....." she cleared her throat. "Meet our intruder," she said. Everyone got up to see Valentine holding something in her hand. I had to stress my eyes to see what it was. The fog cleared slowly, and it revealed a - _What in Atmos?!_

I didn't recognize it till I heard the weird noise again. My eyes widened " Did it just.....?" I trailed off, too amazed to speak. How did it get here? I walked towards it, with Piper right behind me.

"Was that a CLUCK?" Piper asked, confused.

"It's a chicken?" said Finn from behind the couch. Piper looked at the golden chicken and then at Radarr. Then she suddenly burst out into laughing fits. I turned to her.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. She laughed a little more, and then wiped her eyes. "I... Know who she is!" said Piper.

_She? _I thought. And then I turned to the chicken again.

"Oh!" said Junko from the corner of the room. The fog had cleared now, so I could see him. "It's her!" he said, "The Stalker Chicken!"

I looked at the chicken and then back to Radarr, who was searching for a place to hide. Of course! How could I forget? "Oh yeah! Radarr's one true love!" I said, slapping my forehead. The chicken clucked again and flew out of Valentine's hands, and chased Radarr.

Valentine laughed. "I can't believe that we ALL got terrified because of a chicken!" She said.

"Yeah!" said Finn. "You guys were such sissies." Valentine stopped laughing, annoyance in her voice and features, and a hand on her hip. "Uh… weren't you the one who was hiding behind the sofa?"

Finn put on a surprised face. "That wasn't me!" he lied. You could make out that he was lying because he kept giving pauses in between his words, as if he was thinking of what to say.

"That was Aerrow!" He said desperately, pointing at me. I glared at him.

"Oh really...?" Valentine said sarcastically. "Then why is he SUDDENLY all the way across the room?"

Finn looked bonkers. "HE is a SKYKNIGHT. HE can do ANYTHING!" he said waving his hands about. Everybody rolled their eyes except Stork, who looked at me wide-eyed and said:

"So Aerrow has the power to Teleport? Why didn't he tell us?" I was currently finding it vey hard to not laugh. The poor guy was obviously awestruck. Piper slapped her forehead and Finn looked at Stork, amazed, probably wondering how the Merb believed him.

I sat back down. "Alright people, go back to what you were doing. _Situation handled_," I said sarcastically. Piper laughed and sat next to me.

"I guess we should order Pizza today."

"Why?" I asked, hurt. We'd spent hours making all that food.

Then again…Radarr and his chicken were in a room filled with uncovered, edible food, and there were feathers flying all over. I shuddered. YUP. "Pizza, don't answer that question. Pizza sounds good."

I laughed along with her. It was 2.15 PM. And I hadn't asked her yet. But I'm sitting here and laughing with her, so the day isn't that horrid. Let's just hope that I survive the rest of the evening.

And just when everything seemed normal…Junko stamped up to me, teary-eyed and pouting. He wrenched the rubber duck out of my hands. "MINE!"

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**Now one more thing that you should do....**

** Click the green button and review!**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 will be here soon ;) Or so we hope...lol**


End file.
